1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing method that is executed in a computer in which a user entitled to execute a command is limited by the attribute of the command.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various devices are used in the utilization of computers. One of the devices is a UPS (Uninterruptible Power Supply). The UPS is a power supply device that enables continuous power supply for a given period of time in order to prevent the interruption of power supply to a computer due to a power failure.
In order to appropriately utilize such devices, it is mandatory to use an application program for managing these devices. The management program can set a method of notifying a timing at which the operation of the UPS is started and set an instruction to perform backup when the UPS operates, for example.
On the other hand, in order to enhance security, the operation system of a computer may apply user account control (UAC). The user account control allows only a specific user to execute a specific command. For example, it is made possible only for the user to access a storage region for the specific user. Moreover, a computer is limited such that only a system user can execute a command related to control on the entire computer. As described above, with the user account control, it is possible to enhance security and provide a stable operation system.
Along with the trend of recent security enhancement, commands executable by an arbitrary login user may be limited. Specifically, when a specific command is executed, an operation system displays a screen for inquiring “Is this command allowed to be executed?” In this case, only when the user gives an explicit instruction such as by pressing an OK button, the command is executed.
This may make it difficult to smoothly execute an application. Specifically, in order to input the explicit instruction to the inquiring screen, the user needs to stand by in front of the computer. Hence, it is difficult to operate the computer without human intervention. In particular, since the UPS described above is urgently required to supply power to a computer in many cases, a problem caused by security enhancement may become significant.
In order to avoid this problem, Non-patent Document 1 (“Compatibility of a Microsoft(R) Windows 7 compatible application for application developers” [online], Microsoft Corporation, Jul. 27, 2010, [searched on Oct. 31, 2011], Internet <http://download.microsoft.com/download/B/0/6/B06C5017-9589-4B43-BC18-24052C3C3F15/Windows7_Compatibility.docx>) proposes that a setting for making a computer perform execution as an administrator is made, and an application is executed by the authority of the administrator. Non-patent Document 1 also proposes a method of designing an application which does not need the promotion described above.
Moreover, Non-patent Document 2 (“Compatibility of a Microsoft(R) Windows 7 compatible application for application developers” [online], Microsoft Corporation, Jul. 27, 2010, [searched on Oct. 31, 2011], Internet <http://msdn.microsoft.com/ja-jp/windows/dd882526>) proposes a method of executing an application by utilizing the fact that an old operation system has low level of security. Non-patent Document 2 discloses a compatible mode in which an application is operated in an old operation system. In the compatible mode, the application is operated on an old operation system having low level of security, and thus the problem caused by security enhancement is avoided.
However, the methods disclosed in the non-patent documents are considered not to be sufficient measures.
For example, in the method disclosed in non-patent document 1, although it is not necessary to change an application, it is necessary to individually set the attribute of the application. Moreover, although, in a current operation system, a function of allowing the operation in an old operation system by utilizing the compatible mode is provided, the provision of this function is not permanently guaranteed. Hence, in order to prevent a problem caused by the limitation of a user account, it is necessary to develop an application, which may impose a burden on an application developer. The stand point of security enhancement may lose the intention of the provision of an access limitation in an operation system.